The present invention relates generally to novelty kitchen items and, more particularly, to an apparatus that holds the lid of a cooking utensil in a vertically upright position. More specifically, the lid holder of the present invention is intended for use on a stove top or counter top to hold a lid while cooking with its associated pot, pan, or dish.
It is a common practice when cooking with a vessel, such as a pot, pan, or casserole dish, to remove the lid of the vessel, either temporarily to stir and add ingredients to the contents of the vessel, or for extended periods of time to allow the contents to cook and release moisture in the form of steam. When the lid is removed, it is common practice to put the hot lid flat, i.e., in a horizontal position, on the top surface of the stove or an adjacent counter. The problems associated with this common practice are numerous. For instance, the periphery of the lid contacting the supporting top surface may be coated to some extent with the contents of the vessel, thereby soiling the stove or counter top when the lid is placed thereon. Likewise, any residual steam trapped beneath the lid will condense on the underside of the lid and on the stove or counter top. Aside from the problem of having to clean up the food and condensation deposited by a lid placed flat on a stove or counter top, certain surfaces or components of a stove top may be damaged by such deposits.
Several other problems associated with the placement of a hot lid on a flat stove or counter top surface include the possibility of the lid becoming stuck to the surface by a seal created by either dried food or condensation residing on the periphery of the lid. Forced detachment of the lid from the counter surface, if possible, may result in damage to other kitchen items or injury to the cook. Another problem posing a threat of injury to the cook is that of having a hot lid lying on a stove or counter top with the lid's entire top surface area openly exposed.
Prior art attempts to solve the aforementioned problems have included several devices that hold a lid in a generally vertical position. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,084, issued to Moore, discloses a simple kettle cover drainer and holder having a base member and a pair of vertical bent wire supports extending to a height above the lid being held thereby. The lid rests on the base in a cup-shaped recess. Problems associated with the lid holder of Moore include difficulty in placing the lid in and removing the lid from the device while grasping the lid handle. Also, the lid periphery remains in contact with the drippings in the cup-shaped recess, thereby causing potential dripping from the lid when being removed from the holder. Furthermore, the wire supports may tend to separate apart over time as a result of thick lids being placed therebetween.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 192,531 and 3,028,972, issued to Guillaumant, disclose a support rack including a unitary receptacle constructed of molded plastic or stamped steel. Another lid holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,387, issued to Princevalle, wherein provision is made for a pair of lids having various flange configurations on the peripheral edges thereof. The Guillaumant and Princevalle lid holders are more difficult to fabricate and, in operation, allow the peripheral edge of the lid to contact a vertical sidewall of the device, so as to allow excess food or condensation to possibly drip down the sidewall and onto the stove or counter top. Furthermore, with such a design, the width of the receptacle base is limited by the diameter of the lid.
While various lid holding devices have been known in the prior art, as demonstrated by the aforementioned patent references, none have experienced market success, as evidenced by the fact that few such devices, if any, are commercially available. Therefore, it is desired to provide a simple, effective lid holder that overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art lid holding devices.